Segundas intenções
by BiaH
Summary: Eles se juntaram para tentar conseguir o que Hogwarts inteira achava impossivel, porém o que nem sequer desconfiavam, era que um único plano poderia terminar unindo dois casais ao invés de um. Uma fic dos dois shippers que eu mais gosto.


**Segundas intenções**

A noite estava como de costume: linda. Um céu anil salpicado de estrelas e uma lua que se mantinha em sua fase mais majestosa iluminavam as paredes do castelo e os jardins da propriedade. Ao longe se ouvia a sinfonia inconfundível dos grilos e o pio de uma coruja que acabara de sair para caçar. Tirando esses sons noturnos muito típicos, tudo estava no mais perfeito silencio... pelo menos até aquele momento.

- Não, não, não e não, Potter! Eu não vou sair com você nem amanhã, nem depois de amanhã e nem nunca! Será que seu cérebro é demasiado pequeno pra entender isso ou você andou levando muitos balaços na cabeça durante os jogos de quadribol!

- Evans, Evans, Evans... Eu nunca levei sequer um balaço em toda minha vida como jogador de quadribol. –ele fez aquele movimento que ela execrava: passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros e extremamente rebeldes, deixando-os mais desordenados ainda- você sabe que sou o melhor apanhador que essa escola já viu.

- Claro que sei... – o sorriso que ele mantinha nos lábios se alargou com aquela resposta- Então seu cérebro que deve ser muito pequeno mesmo!

Ele pareceu murchar diante dela. Bom, pelo menos a cara de cachorro abandonado na sarjeta durante uma tempestade; sem abrigo, sem comida e carente de atenção indicava aquilo.

- Ok, Evans, eu não vou mais te convidar para sair. – ele manteve aquela expressão tristonha diante da sobrancelha erguida da garota, mas a desfez quase instantaneamente para substitui-la por um belo sorriso – Pelo menos hoje não mais... mas sempre existe o amanhã, não é mesmo?

Pronto. Aquele fora o que faltava para a ruiva recomeçar a gritar com o garoto. No salão comunal da Grifinória, podia-se contar nos dedos as cabeças que não se viravam na direção dos gritos para apreciar a cena que, apesar de já ser rotineira, não deixava de ser engraçada para a maioria das pessoas. Lílian Evans odiava Tiago Potter mortalmente, isso era fato; e Tiago Potter não cansava de chamar Lílian Evans para sair pelo menos cinco vezes ao dia e levar cinco "não's" (ou até mais dependendo do nível de stress de Lílian) como resposta, isso também era fato. Mas talvez o engraçado era que, mesmo depois de quase um ano nessa mesma rotina, Tiago não desistia de chamar Lílian para sair, Lílian não se cansava de dizer "não" á ele e a maioria dos que presenciavam essa discussão não se cansava de rir daquele show que se repetia de novo e de novo.

Mas havia alguém que não agüentava ver aquelas cenas, que simplesmente não agüentava mais ouvir os gritos da ruiva e permanecia com o rosto escondido em um pesado livro de poções, tentando ao máximo se concentrar na leitura.

Marlene corria os olhos de uma página a outra do livro, forçando, sem sucesso, o cérebro a absorver as informações contidas naqueles pedaços de papel.

Na realidade, a garota sequer conseguia entender o que estava lendo, tanto que, após cinco minutos, percebeu que havia lido a mesma linha uma porção de vezes e não havia entendido palavra alguma

Marlene detestava aquelas ceninhas. Afinal, sabia que bem lá no fundo, no fundo mesmo, bem escondido no intimo da amiga Lílian, existia um sentimento por Tiago que não era bem o ódio que todos achavam, mas o problema é que Lílian nunca iria admitir aquilo... até porque, talvez, nem ela soubesse desse sentimento.

- Ai, ai...

Ela sempre fazia uma das duas coisas para tentar não prestar atenção nas brigas da amiga com Tiago: ou começava a cantar uma música bem complicada para ter que se concentrar ao máximo na letra ou lia algum livro interessante o suficiente para prender sua atenção. Aquela noite ela não podia usar da primeira opção já que, embora cantasse até que muito bem, não queria ser ouvida por no mínimo cinco colegas que estavam sentados próximos a ela, então opinara pelo livro, mas ela tinha que admitir: a leitura daquilo não estava ajudando em nada..

Ela começou a enrolar uma mecha dos longos cabelos negros entre os dedos, fazendo um delicado cachinho. Já havia desistido definitivamente do livro, mas o mantinha aberto e seguro em uma das mãos enquanto a outra continuava brincando com a mechinha de cabelo e, até que aquilo a estava ajudando a se distrair, afinal nem havia percebido que os gritos haviam cessado e a sala comunal se enchia com várias vozes que conversavam agitadas sobre o show do dia e também sobre tantas outras coisas.

Estava meio alienada (o que não era raro), tão alienada que nem chegou a sentir o assento do sofá em que estava sentada abaixar um pouco devido ao peso de outra pessoa que se sentara ali, mas sentiu uma mão pegando uma mecha de seus cabelos e começando a fazer uma desajeitada trança. Marlene nem sequer virou-se para encarar a pessoa ao seu lado, pois tinha certeza de que era Lílian, porque a amiga tinha essa mania de pegar mechas do cabelo de Marlene e fazer tranças. A garota continuou sem olhar para a amiga, mas não ia deixar de dar uma alfinetada:

- É, Lílian... Demorou mais do que o normal para ¨se livrar¨do Tiago. Aposto que se ele insistir mais um pouco, você acaba dizendo um ¨sim¨ pra ele.

- Hum... quer dizer que se o Tiago continuar a insistir, ele acaba conquistando a ruivinha... Que interessante saber disso.

Marlene gelou. Aquela, com toda certeza, não era a voz de Lílian. Era uma voz masculina, um pouco rouca e a garota nem precisava se virar para saber quem

Era o dono daquela voz, mas mesmo assim o fez e, quando o fez, se deparou com aquele par de olhos acinzentados a encarando e o dono destes sorrindo marotamente enquanto continuava brincando com uma mecha de cabelo da garota. Ela ficou por uns pequenos instante em silencio observando o garoto até que finalmente suas cordas vocais resolveram trabalhar novamente.

- Onde esta a Lílian?- disse ela, olhando para os lados

- Foi para o dormitório. –Sirius disse enquanto largava a mecha dos cabelos dela, mas não retirava aquele sorrisinho da face.

- Bom, então eu vou lá falar com ela. Noite.

Ela se levantou do sofá, mas Sirius a puxou de volta pela mão, fazendo-a cair sentada novamente.

- Você não vai falar com ela agora.

- Ah, e posso saber por que não?

- Porque nós precisamos falar com você.

- Nós?

- Sim, nós.

Sirius fez um gesto com as mãos e, no segundo seguinte, outros dois marotos rodeavam a garota.. Remus, como sempre o mais ¨sério¨ , sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado do sofá onde Marlene estava. Peter,o maroto nem tão popular quanto os outros eram, sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Remus; e Sirius continuou onde estava: sentada ao lado da garota.

- Ué? E o Potter, onde esta?

- Ele estava atrasado para cumprir uma detenção- Remus respondeu a pergunta dela enquanto empurrava Peter para a outra poltrona- Ele foi pego colando um papel escrito¨me chute¨nas costas do professor de astronomia. Mas é até bom que ele não esteja aqui.

- Bem, o que vocês querem falar comigo, afinal?

- Nós queremos pedir sua ajuda, McKinnon. – Sirius disse.

- Minha ajuda para que? E me chame de Marlene. Não gosto que me chamem pelo meu sobrenome... da um ar muito formal.

Os três sorriram e o garoto continuou:

- Nós queremos pedir sua ajuda com a Lílian, Marlene.

- Ah sim.. eu já devia imaginar. Então diga, vocês criaram mais um plano mirabolante para o Tiago conseguir conquista-la?

- Na realidade... – Peter começou, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- Na realidade, nem pontas, nem nenhum de nós temos plano algum pra ele conquistar a ruiva.

- Mas então..?

- Oras, você é a melhor amiga dela, certo?

- Sou, mas não sei no que isso pode...

Sendo a melhor amiga dela- Sirius falou num tom mais alto que ela o que a fez calar-se- você pode nos ajudar e muito para criar um plano para aqueles dois ficarem juntos que seja a prova de erros. Afinal, como diria meu querido pai- ele fez uma careta antes de continuar – O seu melhor amigo possui as armas necessárias para se tornar seu pior inimigo e te destruir caso assim deseje.

- Mas eu não quero...

- É modo de dizer, Marlene- Remus finalmente se pronunciara- Olhe só. Você sabe tudo sobre a Lílian, não é? Então, como o Sirius disse, você é a única pessoa que pode nos ajudar a unir os dois. E então, você vai ajudar?

- Vamos lá, Marlene. Afinal, quatro cabeças pensam melhor juntas do que separadas, não é?- Peter completou.

Marlene não respondeu de imediato, apenas ficou olhando de um para outro. Várias vezes pensou em uma maneira de unir a cabeça dura da sua amiga com o famosoPotter, mas nunca encontrava uma maneira de por o tal plano em prática.

Ela fitou um a um dos garotos por um momento e, quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram os de Sirius, ela sentiu que seria difícil negar qualquer coisa para aquele olhar suplicante que ele fazia.

- Hum... Ok, eu ajudo.

- Maravilha! – os três disseram em coro.

A garota sorriu meio sem jeito. Já havia se proposto a ajudar... como ajudar é que seria o problema. Mas talvez, pensou ela, com a ajuda dos meninos, seria muito mais fácil e bem mais divertido bolar um plano mirabolante para fazer o que Hogwarts inteira achava impossível: unir Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.

b N/A /b Bem, gente... primeiro capitulo de uma fic com os dois casais que eu mais gosto no universo Potteriano. .Essa fic começou graças a um fórum de RPG em que eu jogo com a Marlene. Dai, eu comecei a pegar amor por ela e pelo Sirius, e ai... e ai, essa fic começou a surgir.

Comentem, ok?

Até o próximo capitulo;


End file.
